Pay Night
by Suryallee
Summary: Michael sits in his room after the vampires came and destroyed his family life and muses about David’s and the other Lost Boys way to let his family pay for their try to kill them all and to get free from them. Warning, this is a darker fiction and mentio


_**Pay Night**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or the characters! I do this only for my own amusement and that of my readers, and not to make any money out of it!**

**Rating: T for cussing and described murder scenes. Also T, for some other things that happens in the story.**

**Type: Darkfik! I mean it, you have been warned!**

**Warnings: Cussing, blood, dead scenes of characters, suggestions of some sexual innuendos and other.**

**Pairing: More or less, David/Michael, Michael with the Boys and Star, them all belong together in more then one way, you have been warned again!**

**Note: This is the non Beta version! So please be nice and think of that before you tell me about the surely made errors of me inside of the fiction. I am native German and have no Beta for this until now.**

**Description: Michael sits in his room after the vampires came and destroyed his family life and muses about David's and the other Lost Boys way to let his family pay for their try to kill them all and to get free from them. **

**Warning, this is a darker fiction and mentions some things that are not suited for children under 13 years! If you do not like those stories, you better leave here!**

**Suryallee**

_**Rule number one for killing a pack of bloodthirsty killers: Never Ever believe in anything what you might see!**_

_**Because what ever you see is only what they want you to see…**_

_**Rule number two for killing a pack of vampires: Make sure that you have before not become one of them…and if is even only a half one!**_

_**Because, then it is even simpler for them to trick you…**_

_**Rule number three for killing your own half kin: Never use antlers for it!**_

_**Because, they are made out of horn and not, WOOD!**_

_**And last but never less, least, the last rule…**_

_**Rule number four to get your humanity back, rescue your family and hopefully, just hopefully, stay alive during the whole killing spree: Don't trust into it to let a member of your family do it for you with the help of some kiddo, want to be, vampire hunters. If you are ever dump enough to plan even such a thing…**_

_**Because, it brings them only to a temporary stop but not necessary to the more as deserved rest in hell, as you have planned it!**_

_**A footnote to myself here… Never bring your enemies inside of your own home. The will take advantage of that and that, fast! Even if they do it a few years later as you thought of it they would...**_

Michael sat in his own room at home and stared down at his hands. Only, his hands looked momentary more like claw wearing deadly weapons as anything human and normal. His mind was blank; his thoughts had vacated the young man. All he could do was to stare at the sharp and deadly talons and wonder why it had not fully stopped as it was supposed to do when Max had die. He gave the corpse beside his bed not a glance, well knowing that Edgar Frog was dead and only looked at him because his eyes were still open.

The gaze was without any life inside; the boy was dead and would never move around again.

Michael knew that the slight scratching sounds that came from his window where David and one of his boys, he gave no sign of recognition to their efforts to gain his attention. Tears, strangely pink colored run down his cheeks from time to time…he wasn't aware of them running.

_**What had gone wrong?**_

The house was deadly silent now.

No sound came from downstairs or out of the other rooms. He could hear Paul talking to David, right outside his closed window. Telling their leader that Michael had probably snapped and now did need a good hit on the head to snap him out of it again. Michael never heard David answer his brother, he simply went on to watch his hands and to try to avoid it to think about it too closely what just had happened to him in the last four hours of the still, young night.

Downstairs Michael could hear Marco move around in the former home of him….probably taking care of the several corpses that lay there.

His memory broke through the stubborn and shock, it told him for seconds that one of these corpses was his own grandfather. He shock his head in a dangerous angle to get the thought out of it that another one was his mothers and again another one was Edgar's brother.

_**What did they miss? What had they missed when they first killed the Lost Boys that gave them the ability to come back and harass and then kill them? **_

Michael shudders; it must have been the dammed antlers, just as his younger brother always told him. He was sure Sammy was right with that and those antlers, means horn from animals and not wood; could not really kill a vampire. But how had David resurrected his brothers then? Paul had melted in the bathtub, Michael had seen his skeleton…or had he really? Or had it all been just another of David tricks, like those maggots in the cave when he was invited from them to join their ranks?

_**And Sam had been sure that he shoot Dwayne into the stereo with a wooden arrow, darn it! Michael had seen the natives head blow of his body when the power had hit his body! So how could he be alive again? A wooden arrow in the heard and his head served off, how could he be back?!? Even Michael Emerson knew that this was impossible for a vampire…what had his grandfather always said? Let us burn their reminding bodies? Yes that was it what he always told the two boys to do. If he recalled it right, Edgar and Allen did that with the bodies of Paul and Dwayne! So how in the name of everything alive could David have resurrected them out of their ash?**_

_**The maggots made anew their way into his thoughts...what if the vampires made them only believe that they killed them? **_

The tapping and scratching sounds on his window grew louder and bolder with each passing minute of his musings. He could hear David now clearly, calling out to him inside the room to come out to him and back with them to the cave. He swallowed at all the unspoken promises that lay hidden inside the whispered words of the leader of the Lost Boys…

Promises of sinful things he would do with Michaels body, twisted things that he would make him do and of all the pleasures of their otherworldly state that he and the others would share with him if he only stood up, opened the window and let David take him away from his former mortal live.

The shudders that did scuttle through Michael's body grew stronger with the thoughts. One thing of it to get turned into a vampire was that his senses not only grew stronger, his abilities to feel something went also more extreme. To feed finally made it only worse. After that done, there was no turning back from his new addiction to blood and there was no way to escape David or the others any longer for Michael to take.

The dried blood on the sharp claws on his hand brought another picture before his inner eyesight.

_**His sweet mother trying it to escape from Dwayne, when he suddenly broke through their kitchen window and tried to get her. They seem not to have wanted it to kill the elderly woman, just to scare her a little. However, Lucy was so scared that she runs out of the kitchen and right into the stake that Edgar held out in his hand to kill the vampire…her blood had been everywhere and Michael snapped at the picture of his dead mother on the floor.**_

His little brother was in the living room when they chose it was time to tell the Emerson's and friends that they where not as dead as they all had believed them to be…

_**Sam, Michael could again see, jumping up from the chair where he had sat and read a new comic with Laddy together. The young boy had latched himself at the slightly older boy after his brother figures had died. Mostly the boy had taken Laddy out with him all the time and Sam was it also who brought Laddy to the school all the time.**_

Two years…for two years all of them had believed that they got rid of the Lost Boys and their elder.

Two years of peace had they given them all before David and his boys came to get them for their try to kill them all.

Two wonderful and happy years filled with laugher, happy grinning faces and love…all was gone forever within a few hours.

_**Again he saw Sam try to escape the suddenly out of the nowhere emerge David who did grasp the boy quickly and took him up with him into the air. And, again Michael saw the leader of the vampires drain his screaming for help, little brother from all the blood the youth had inside his veins and then he could again nothing other do as to watch David bite in his wrist and feed the now limp body in his hold some of his own cursed blood.**_

Michael's innards should lurch at the memory of his little sweet brother open his blue eyes and drink from the wrist like a possessed being, a strange yellowish glow in his eyes meanwhile he did that…it did not. Instead a sudden surge of forbidden pleasure seems to run through him that left the poor man panting on the bed. His new state of existing in this world found this ill and thickly picture utterly erotic and seducing…this time Michael closed his eyes to block the rest of these ill and twisted feelings out.

_**Right after David had put his wrist out of Sam´s reach he let the boy down next to were his second in command held the helplessly trashing Allen in his grasp, who tried to escape all the time even he could not. Michaels memory told him of the huskily sounding voice that told the youth to go and get the other.**_

_**To Michael's horror, Sam did what he was told without to show any sign of remorse or recognition in his strangely inhuman glowing eyes, the youth drained the former friend of him without to stop for one second and then let the body fall down with a sickening thud. **_

Michael could clearly remember the soft whispered words of endearment from Marco that calmed the boy down from his frenzy to feed after David had turned him like this and again he saw the horror slowly come up inside of his brothers eyes when the boy finally got it that he just killed one of his best friends like this. His tears had wrenched Michaels heard but he could nothing do to help Sam then.

From that moment on, Sam was as lost as David and Michael himself.

_**The youth had fleet the room in silent horror and cried all his way out. Laddy, Dwayne had cradled into his arms and meanwhile all of this had happened to Sam, the vampire had given the youth a few gulps out of the bottle…**_

_**Fin.**_

_**He was theirs again.**_

_**After he had done that, the black haired of the group went after Sam with Laddy still in his hold, almost certainly to make sure that the young did nothing stupid in his misery.**_

Michael had felt sick a few hours before all had occurred.

It had come suddenly and unexpected. His stomach had made flip flops and he felt tired for the rest of the evening. How stupid he was to believe for one second that he got only a fucking flu! Star had made him some chicken soup to calm his stomach down, no avail. When they finally came to get their little revenge on them and to take again possession of what the Lost Boys still considered as theirs, he had realized what his symptoms really meant, but it was already to late then for him and all the others. Now thinking of this Michael cursed himself for his stupidity!

_**In his fury at his mother's dead, Michael's instincts took over and he gripped Edgar around the middle to fly with the poor youngster inside of a far away corner of the main room and there he drained the boy until he could get out of the wound and body no more. He still could hear Paul laugher beside him and saw the blonde happily grinning down at him when he did that. All the time, Michael had wanted to stop! He could not. In the end it made no difference, the boy was dead and he was fully turned.**_

From this moment on, Michael finally realized that it had been David's blood that he drunk in that night two years ago in the cave and not only Max´s as he had always believed it to be.

They had just played with them!

Watched their happy live from afar all the time and waited patiently for their chance and the best time to come to hit.

It seems they found that Sams 16 birthday celebration was it.

Michael´s mind turned back to his current problems at hand. With a helpless gasp the young man clutched his head in his hands and tried to block out the still not ceasing sounds that came from right outside of his window.

David and Paul where still there and coaxed him to come freely out to them, to join them, to give it up to resist and to give into them.

Their voices nothing more then whispered words in his ears, Michael could feel it, slowly his mind gave into it and soon he would do just what they wanted and come out to them.

_**Star…**_

Sweet and beautiful Star, his dream lover become alive, that he loved so much.

_**She was upstairs when they finally came.**_

_**He never found out why she had been there, as far he recalled it, Star had wanted to be alone for some minutes. Why, Michael had no clue but now he guessed that his girlfriend had sensed them coming somehow.**_

He did not know what they did to her but to judge from David's smug look outside his bedroom window, Michael was sure that he would find her with the others outside of the house.

He had heard her scream one time, then there had been deadly silence and now he shivered and begged to god that he was right and she was indeed outside with the other vampires. He did not know this for sure, something inside told him that she could also be dead.

_**His grandfather had tried to stop David when he turned Sam. **_

_**He never even got near to the enigmatic leader of the vampires nor did he stay alive for long. **_

_**Marco had caught the old man before he could reach up to the sire of their group and hauled him into the next wall. With a sickening thud and a following crack, the old man hit the stones and broke his skull at the wall. He had died seconds after this and Marco just shrugged at the sight and grinned like a cat at the old man dyeing. **_

_**Then his brown gaze went back to David with a full blown Cheshire-cat grin and told him that the old man now gave company to their former elder in hell. No emotion as pure and true happiness at the old mans dead was to see in his face.**_

_**Michael had snapped out of his daze when Paul went over to Marco after Sam run out and gave him a high fife for killing the murder of their elder. He took Edgar's body with him and lay the dead boy down next to his bed. It was surely only because Michael was still in a deep shock, he did it none the less. Somehow, Michael felt as if he owned the youth a silent place to lay there. Away from these maniacs in their former peaceful home that after his retread, seem to celebrate their victory with loudly calls and whoops. **_

_**Since then, Michael Emerson had thought nothing and just sat in his room in the silence and tried not to cry.**_

He could hear their suggestive whispers even now in his mind.

Unspoken words of devilish pleasures he could have if he just gave in and came out. Dwayne's voice had joined the two others and also told him to give it up and come out already.

Soft laugher coming from outside his window told Michael all too clearly of what they thought they where doing. They played still their little game with his sanity, Michael knew this and even with this knowledge, he could not help it to slowly fall deeper and into their seductive web. These creatures he now belonged to too, where too skilled in it to get what they wanted! They where too old, too clever and had too much experience into it to seduce a victim out to them and into their grasps.

Sooner as later, Michael knew he would loose it and simply give up and become one with these creatures of the night.

He stood and for a second they stopped their constant assault on his mind. Only to watch him slide down beside his bed and next to Edgar's corpse, out of their current sight.

For a moment there was silence in his mind then he heard soft laughter and soon after that David's assault on his will began anew.

This time the leader of the boys and soon Paul and Dwayne too, got more precise with what he wanted to do with Michael's body as soon as they where back in their hotel-cave and he was in his and their hold for the rest of eternity. Michael tried to block out all the pictures that suddenly filled his mind. Pictures so unholy and seductive that he felt the more and more, louder getting unnatural part inside of him respond to them with letting Michael feel pleasurable shivers running down his body. His treacherous body won its fight against his will and soon the young man felt himself harden inside of his pants.

A whimper escaped full lips and Michael tried to will his slight erection away with sheer inhuman willpower.

It had no use; the more he tried this the more his body began to respond to the luring voices and pictures inside his mind and outside his window.

Sudden footfalls on the steps that lead upstairs to the hallway to his and former Sam's rooms, made Michael snap his head upwards. He had for seconds forgotten that Marco was still in the house with him!

Not that he could have stopped the other three from coming in, they just chose to torture him like this to get his mental barriers down, once and for all and to punish Michael for believing it that he could get free from David and them.

The footfalls stopped right outside his door and suddenly the scratching sound of Marco´s nails or claws running down along the wooden door filled the room. The soft voice of the shortest of the vampires joined the others outside of his window and Michaels walls begun to even more to crumble down into a pile of dust. The curly haired vamp that killed his grandfather had a voice that could meld an ice mountain and he knew too well how to use it. His mind soon joined the others in their tries to make Michael come out of his false sanctuary and Michael begun to weep helplessly at the assault of all four of them.

The scratching sounds turned into shredding noises and he realized that they grew slowly tired of their game. Suddenly the noise of glass breaking was his only warning before he felt some of the glass shards hit his back and embed themselves into his skin.

Michael's mental willpower broke along with the glass.

With nothing more left inside of his mind to refuse David his wish to come to him and them to become another of the children of the night, Michael Emerson gave a silent prayer to his mothers soul and his lost humanity and stood slowly from his hiding place to slowly step over to the remains of his window, to stop right before the broken thing. For a second there was silence in his mind and around him, and then two strong black clad hands reached through the former window and grasped his slightly shaking frame. To lift him from the shard filled floor and through the window out to the frame to that they belonged.

A triumphant howl filled the air around Michaels flying body, and then strong gushes of wind took them all away from the window and the former Emerson's house. Marco soon joined them in the air. His brother flew near to the short vampire a little clumsily in the air. Dwayne held Laddy and Paul had a pale and hopeless looking Star in his grip. But Michael had no time to find his relive for finding out that Star was still alive. As soon as the last of them was there, all he could think of and all he could feel then, were the hands adorned with sharp claw like nails that caressed his skin and hair lovingly.

And the slowly raising hunger for blood that soon filled his entire world out with bright red colors.

The mortals that their flight back home to their cave hotel crossed, heard nothing other as whooping cry´s and happy laugher coming their way before they suddenly felt twinsets of fangs sink inside their skins and then no more. When the new day came, the newly made family of vampires lay already safely settled in one of the deeper placed rooms of the endless tunnel system of the cliff and slept.

Huddled together in their nest and holding at the bodies of the others near to them, to find solace and peace in their near presences.

In the middle of them all lay a now silent figure that cried one single tear before he finally gave into his exhaustion to rest in the possessively holding him arms of the bleached blond haired male vampire beside him.  
This creature had once been called Michael Emerson but now it was no longer this person. He now was a creature of the night, just like them all too and no longer the human that David turned from so long ago.

The other vampire that held him looked down at his creation with half lidded, glowing eyes. Liking his tongue over sharp fangs meanwhile he did it and a thoughtful expression on his face. A pale finger caught the drop of fluid and brought it to his mouth to lick it from his finger. With a last possessive glance at the beautiful new vampire in his hold he mumbled two single words before he closed his glowing eyes too to give into his fatigue:

"Finally, Mine!"

**Suryallee**

**Leave me a nice comment if you liked it, ok?**


End file.
